Hold The Wheel and Drive
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: SabuAngelica (Lita) ECW fic. Just a random little story about Sabu and Angelica driving to the next show. Read and Review! Rock on!


**Title:** Hold The Wheel and Drive  
**Author:** StOnE CoLd SaRaH  
**Email:**  
**WC:** 1065  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters. All characters are more then likely own by Vince McMahon. Sabu may or may not be owned by himself. I hope he is. Don't sue, I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Aaah, a lovely machine-inspired fic that I've had for almost 2 years now. I finally found it while I was looking for something for school. The time period I'm kinda sorta talking about was when Lita was Angelica in ECW and she and Dawn Marie spanked Sunny in the middle of the ring.  
  
_Sabu/Lita  
comedy PG-13  
New Orleans, changing seasons, mythical creatures  
discussing the state of music today  
a new appliance with only foreign instructions_

* * *

"New Orleans is so pretty this time of the year!" Angelica exclaimed, bubbling with excitement as she peered out the window like a small child. A small child with ADD.  
  
"Explain, again, why you had no one else to drive you to the next show?" The driver of the car, the grizzled veteran Sabu grumbled, wondering not for the first nor the last time what kind of God he pissed off in order to be stuck with this easily excitable, bubbly, bright girl in such a small confinement.  
  
Angelica turned from the window in order to look at him properly and not out of the corner of her eye like she had been doing throughout the trip. "Well, Dawn Marie got sick really, really bad so Lance wanted her to sleep. And Jazz already had a ride. And the other girls kind of don't like me."  
  
Sabu's eyebrows rose. "That's what happens when you spank their fearless leader in the middle of the ring."  
  
Angelica shrugged and grinned cockily. "Sunny deserved it. ... 'sides those other girls don't like me anyway."  
  
Sabu frowned as the girl next to him sounded rather sad at the extremely true statement. She was so young compared to him ... actually a lot of people were. But she had her red hair down and it framed her pale face in such a way that she looked even younger. She had to be about, what 20? 22?  
  
But, this girl was a spit-fire, he had to give her that. Few people, male or female, ever stood up to Sunny. And she did. Not only in the back, but in the middle of the ring. It warmed his cold, black heart to see such attempts at violence from someone so young and malleable.  
  
Yes, he realized with a slight smirk, this train of thought wasn't normal compared to what the rest of the world would have been thinking about if they had someone as beautiful in their car. But that didn't matter because he wasn't like that. He thought of only two things, blood and violence. And on occasion a nice check to send to his family. But this was ECW. He didn't really get so many of those. Well, he did. They just usually bounced like a rubber ball. Anyway, when he grew tired of ECW or vice versa ... Japan was calling.  
  
Kinda of like that song .....  
  
Who sings it?  
  
"Who sings 'London Calling?'"  
  
Angelica bounced in her seat, not even phased by the randomness of the question. "That's the Clash!" And then she broke into song, "London's calling to the underworld, come out of the cupboard, all you boys and girls!"  
  
Sabu smirks slightly because her voice wasn't all that bad. "When I was your age..."  
  
"The dinosaurs roamed the earth?" Angelica supplied helpfully, smiling and giggling.  
  
"No," Sabu said sternly. "When I was growing up we didn't have any music that you could bob your head too or break stuff in a violent fashion like you do now. We had Dean Martin."  
  
"Everybody needs somebody sometimeeeeeee!"  
  
"Yes, exactly. Italian love songs. Which sucked seeing as how I'm not Italian."  
  
Angelica's eyebrows perk up. "Have you ever gone slam dancing?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Ya go to a rock show and they play music and you dance with yourself. 'nd most of the time ya end up smacking into the people next to you and they slam you back until everyone in the room is dancing like that! Jerry Lynn and I go out a lot of times after shows. You should come with us, it's got enough violence in it that you'd love it!"  
  
"Hmmm. Sounds interesting. But I am like fall to your spring. You're life is just starting as mine is slowly declining to the dark descent into winter."  
  
Angelica's eyes are wide as she looks up at him in awe. "I don't know why you don't talk on the mic more. That was beautiful."  
  
Sabu just smirks at her. "Heyman's afraid of what else I would say if I was given the chance..."  
  
"It doesn't take much to get Paul E. scared. I think he's afraid of my tattoo."  
  
"Either that or he's afraid of you from that time you threatened and I quote 'If you ever touch me again, I will kick my foot so far up your ass every time you cough you'll end up coughing up pieces of my leather Mary Jane's.'"  
  
Angelica looked at him innocently. "Or that. Hehe."  
  
There's a silence and then Angelica loudly pops her gum. "Do ya think there's such things as fairies?"  
  
Sabu blinks and grins. "Why?"  
  
Angelica shrugs. "I dun know. New Orleans has this really trippy vibe. And, I don't know, I just get the feeling I'm being watched, ya know?"  
  
"Did you ever think that the feeling that might just be because men and women like to look at you?"  
  
Angelica shrugs and frowns slightly as if the thought never crossed her mind. "Probably only cuzza my tattoo. I don't know. Maybe it is fairies? And they're attracted to the colors of the dragon?"  
  
A snort escapes the drivers mouth before he could stop it. "Or maybe you and RVD smoked a little something and you're now seeing things?"  
  
"Naaaw. I mean, it's pretty weird. Like, I was trying to figure out the instructions to my new hair dryer? And it wasn't in English and all of a sudden, like I heard these voices. And when I look around, there was no one there and the voices told me how to plug in my dryer."  
  
Sabu's left eye twitches. Why does he always get stuck driving the crazy ones around? Why, Allah, why?  
  
"See?" He notices that she went into her duffle bag and pulled out a paper and half flung it in his face. As he was still driving.  
  
"....That's in Malayalam. Why the hell did you get a hairdryer from South India?"  
  
Angelica's eyebrows scrunch up in mild confusion and she looks back at the paper. "I did? Oops, my bad. I don't know. I found it at a dollar store and thought it was a good buy."  
  
Sabu grumbles and continues driving, not commenting on how much she's amused him.  
  
"So, does that mean the fairies can speak Indian?"  
  
All right. Maybe she only amuses him slightly, he thinks as he rolls his eyes again.  
  
---- 


End file.
